Hecarim
Hecarim erhält seines |ms}} als |ad}}. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| Sekunden an externe Beeinträchtigungen und Verbesserungen wie , oder an. ** Da nur zusätzliches Lauftempo berücksichtigt wird, kann Hecarims Angriffsschaden durch nicht unter den Normalwert fallen. |video = }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 4 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Hecarim schlägt um sich, verursacht an allen nahen Einheiten |normal}}, auf }} % reduziert gegen . |leveling = |Vasallenschaden| % des zusätzlichen Angriffsschadens)|ad}}}} |description2 = Wenn Hecarim mindestens einen Gegner mit Toben getroffen hat, so wird die um 1 Sekunde reduziert und der Schaden wird um 5 % reduziert (hält 8 Sekunden an). Dies ist zweimal steigerbar. |leveling2 = % des zusätzlichen Angriffsschadens)|ad}}|Max. Vasallenschaden| % des zusätzlichen Angriffsschadens)|ad}}}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Hecarim umgibt sich für 4 Sekunden mit einer ihm folgenden Zone des Schreckens, die jede Sekunde an allen Einheiten in Reichweite |magisch}} anrichtet. |leveling = |Magischer Gesamtschaden| % der Fähigkeitsstärke)|ap}}}} |description2 = Während Geist des Schreckens aktiv ist, wird Hecarim für 30 % jeglichen Schadens , den gegnerische Einheiten in dieser Zone erhalten, begrenzt gegen und . |leveling2 = }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Hecarim wird für bis zu 4 Sekunden und erhält |ms}}. |leveling = |description2 = Solange dies aktiv ist, erhält Hecarims nächster und sorgt dafür, das er zu seinem Ziel hin , was das Ziel und |normal}} anrichtet. Der Angriff beendet alle anderen Effekte dieser Fähigkeit vorzeitig. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = Die Effekte des Angriffs sind von der Distanz abhängig, die Hecarim von Aktivierung von Vernichtender Ansturm bis zum Zeitpunkt des Angriffs zurückgelegt hat: * : * : * : |leveling3 = % des zusätzlichen Angriffsschadens)}}}} |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . * Der Bonus-Schaden wendet an und trifft Strukturen. * Alle Effekte, die normale Angriffe verhindern, verhindern auch den Schaden, nicht jedoch den Rückstoß. * Sobald der Sprint selber begonnen hat, ist es nicht mehr möglich, den Schaden und den Rückstoß zu verhindern. Auch, wenn man Hecarim im Sprint oder benutzt, werden die Effekte des Angriffs angewendet. * Hecarim kann nicht sprinten, wenn er wird. |video = Hecarim-E }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Hecarim beschwört schemenhafte Reiter und mit ihnen in gerader Linie zum gewählten Zielpunkt, wobei er allen Gegnern im Weg |magisch}} zufügt. |leveling = }} |description2 = Gegner, die in Reichweite von Hecarim sind, wenn dieser stoppt, für Sekunden und werden (schrittweise stärker werdend) für 99 % . Diese Verlangsamung kann nicht reduziert werden. |leveling2 = |description3 = Die Formation der schemenhaften Reiter rast immer die maximale Reichweite der Fähigkeit entlang, egal, wo Hecarim stoppt. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| wirkt nur auf Einheiten, die sich nahe bei Hecarim befinden, wenn er den Ansturm beendet. Daher kann ein Gegner von Ansturm der Schatten getroffen werden, ohne zu fliehen. |video = Hecarim-R }} }} cs:Hecarim en:Hecarim es:Hecarim fr:Hecarim pl:Hecarim pt-br:Hecarim ru:Hecarim zh:赫卡里姆 |Hintergrund= Alte Geschichte Seit er das erste Mal an den nordwestlichen Gestaden Valorans gesichtet wurde, versetzt der gewaltige, gepanzerte Geist namens Hecarim die Herzen all jener, die ihn zu Gesicht bekommen, in Angst und Schrecken. Niemand hatte so etwas wie seine gigantische, ätherische Erscheinung je zuvor gesehen und das Rätsel um sein plötzliches Erscheinen beunruhigte die Bewohner Valorans zutiefst. Als Hecarim seinen Marsch gen Osten und eine Spur verwüsteten, toten Bodens hinter sich zurückzulassen begann, flüchteten die Dorfbewohner der Ebenen aus ihren Häusern, um im nahegelegenen Demacia Schutz zu suchen. Es war nur gedämpftes Flüstern, doch in den nun restlos überfüllten Tavernen der Stadt verbreiteten sich die Gerüchte über dieses unmenschliche Phantom wie ein Lauffeuer. Einige behaupteten, er wäre der rachsüchtige Schatten eines uralten Kriegers, darauf aus, alles Leben zu zerstören; ein Mann beharrte darauf, dass er gesehen habe, wie der Koloss eine ganze Legion Geister-Kavalleristen anführte; wieder andere hielten ihn für die Schöpfung eines hasserfüllten Nekromanten. Ein demacianischer Feldherr, der Demacia von dem Schrecken, welcher die Stadt fest im Griff hatte, befreien wollte, zog einige seiner besten Soldaten zusammen und ritt hinaus, um Hecarim entweder zurückzudrängen oder ihn zu vernichten. Der Feldherr stellte sich zusammen mit seinen Soldaten Hecarim in den Weg und machte sich auf einen Angriff gefasst. Während die Erscheinung auf sie zukam, ergriff ein überwältigendes Gefühl des Grauens die Krieger. Die Männer, vor Angst erstarrt, konnten nur noch schreien, als der geisterhafte Titan sie überrannte, zerfetzte und unter seinen eisernen Hufen zermalmte. Hecarim wandte sich zu dem gelähmten Feldherren, der sich zusammengekauert hatte, um und gab eine schaurige Erklärung ab: „Dies ist erst der Anfang. Keine sterbliche Armee kann sich der Macht der Schatteninseln widersetzen.“ Und damit wandte Hecarim sich ab und setzte seinen grauenvollen Marsch fort. Von seiner alptraumhaften Erfahrung in den Wahnsinn getrieben, stolperte der Feldherr zurück nach Demacia, wo seine düsteren Warnungen als Raserei eines Verrückten abgetan wurden. Waren seine Herkunft und seine Absichten auch weiterhin rätselhaft, wurde Hecarims Ziel schnell klar, als er die Kriegsakademie erreichte und mit einer Stimme, die sowohl unheilvoll als auch gebieterisch war, Eintritt in die Liga der Legenden forderte. Beziehung * Seine Freunde sind , und . ** Alle 4 sind Bewohner der Schatteninsel. ** Er existiert schon länger als . * Zudem wird er von und ihren Rachegeistern verfolgt, da er sie betrogen und hintergangen hat.https://universe.leagueoflegends.com/de_DE/story/champion/hecarim/ Zitate ;Bei Auswahl * ;Angriff * * * * * * ;Bewegung * * * * * * * * ;Joke (Hecarim springt um seine Waffe herum) * * ;Verspottung * * ;Bei Verwendung von * * * ;Bei Verwendung von * * * |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Blutritter Hecarim Screenshots.jpg|Blutritter Hecarim Schnitter-Hecarim Screenshots.jpg|Schnitter-Hecarim Kopfloser Hecarim Screenshots.jpg|Kopfloser Hecarim Arcade-Hecarim Screenshots.jpg|Arcade-Hecarim Skins ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; * Dieser Skin basiert auf der Legende des . * Er hat die Köpfe von und an seinem Gürtel. * Er teilt das Thema mit . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; * Dieser Skin basiert auf dem "Adult Swin"-Mini-Spiel "Robot Unicorn Attack". * Seine Rückrufanimation basiert auf dem Videospiel ''" ". * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ** ** ; * Er teilt das Thema mit , und . |Trivia= Trivia *Hecarim wurde gestaltet von FeralPony.FeralPony confirms his involvement in Hecarim's creation *Hecarim ist ein Anagramm für "Chimera" zu deutsch " ". *Ein Bild, das schon eine Woche vor Hecarims offizieller Ankündigung auf gepostet wurde, zeigt wahrscheinlich seinen Animator, der ihn gerade zeichnet.Hecarim artwork *Hecarim ist eine spektrale Verbindung aus Mann und Tier, und dazu verdammt, die Seelen der Lebenden bis in alle Ewigkeit zu jagen. **Einst war er ein Mensch und gehörte zu den legendären Rittern des Eisernen Ordens, einer Bruderschaft, die sich der Verteidigung ihres Königreichs verschrieben hatte.https://universe.leagueoflegends.com/de_DE/story/champion/hecarim/ * Hecarim teilt sich ein Zitat mit : "Qual!" * Hecarims Witz "Suffering is magic" (dt. "Knechtschaft ist Magie") ist ein Verweis auf die Zeichentrickserie ''von ''Lauren Faust. }}